This invention relates to carrying bags, specifically to carrying bags that have straps with a multimode capability.
There exists many strap apparatuses that convert single strap bags to backpacks, or have multimode capabilities. U.S. Pat. No. 6,311,884, B1, Dual Strap System for Conversion of Bags to Backpacks, presents an invention that has a backpack configuration that appears to be similar to the backpack configuration of my invention. A comparison between the two inventions however yields the other invention's deficiencies. It does not have a single-strap configuration; the user detaches the swivel snap hooks on the single strap that comes with the bag and then attaches the invention to the bag with its own swivel snap hooks. This is much less convenient than my invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,492, B1, Multi-Way Bag, has at least six different configurations, including a single-strap configuration and a backpack configuration. However to convert from one configuration to another, the strap needs to be detached from the bag and then reattached in a different way. Furthermore, the many guides, connectors and slits make the appearance of the bag less than desirable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,932, Convertible Bag, has both a single-strap configuration and a backpack configuration. However the mechanisms for conversion are rather complex; furthermore if the bag is in a horizontal state when in the backpack configuration, then it must be rotated to a vertical state in the conversion to single-strap configuration. This is an undesirable feature for many types of bags. Finally, the bag itself has hidden compartments that hold the strap, so it is expensive to produce and does not apply to existing bag designs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,415,332, Multimode Traveling Bag, has a single-strap configuration, a backpack configuration, and an over-the-head configuration. However it has an entirely different implementation than my invention. It uses a single length of strap, not doubled over to form a loop, rather than my invention, which uses a strap in the shape of a closed loop. Furthermore it does not apply to bags that open at the top, as many traveling bags do. My invention does.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,652, Convertible Backpack, is a bag with a single strap attached by swivel snap hooks. To convert from one configuration to another, either the hooks must be detached and then reattached in a different way; or the bag, if it hangs horizontally in the backpack configuration, will then hang vertically in the single-strap configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,138,881, Convertible Backpack/Shoulder Bag, has a single strap with a zipper along the length of the strap. When the bag is worn as in the single-strap configuration, the zipper is closed presenting a single strap. To convert to the backpack configuration, the zipper is opened, revealing two straps. Although this is a fine approach to the multimode problem it appears only to apply to bags that are narrower at the top than at the bottom, limiting its use.
Eagle Creek used to sell Convertabrief, a briefcase-like bag with backpack straps hidden in a pocket. To convert from a single-strap configuration to the backpack configuration, the hidden straps would be removed from the hidden compartment and reattached using swivel snap hooks. They now sell a product, Convertabrief ES, which also has additional features like wheels and extendable handles. It is an attractive item for the traveler, but like most of the other inventions in the prior art it is difficult to reconfigure.
My invention has advantages that these other inventions do not have. Its design makes it easiest of all the inventions for the wearer to switch from one configuration to another. It may be incorporated into to most bags' existing design and does not detract from the appearance of the bag. It is also the only invention that has the dual-strap configuration. It is well suited for large bags like golf club bags, duffel bags, and musical instrument cases where the strap segments may be attached to the position on the bag between the top of the bag and the bottom of the bag.